


The Necromerchant's Debt

by Terond76



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Pre-Repo, Sort of AU, Stage Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the a narrative written by myself about the 10 minute stage play that started it all. It includes the three songs that were used in the stage play the songs. A Graverobber narrates the history of the epidemic that killed all, a savage Repo Man, and how he comes to try to clear his debt . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necromerchant's Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Alright fellow Repo fans I am going to give you something very special. I am lucky enough to know what the first 10 minute Opera was actually about. I have lyrics to the songs after hearing them over and over through hidden files and I shall write you a narrative along with it. Enjoy.
> 
> ~T

Graveyards had started being patrolled now. In 2036 cops had nothing else to really patrol. The trouble was in the graveyards now, thanks to the Largos. The man had been robbing graves for years. It was his job. He loved it nonetheless. He donned long hair that was tied back to keep it from obstructing his trade. He looked up at the smoke stacks surrounding the building where the evil company resided. It made his skin crawl to think people enjoyed changing their outside.

"Industrialization has conquered the globe. Population doubled each decade that came." [1] He whispered to himself as he noticed a few people passing by the graveyard via sidewalk. The size of the graveyard was that of a schoolyard civilization overpopulated everything. They were linked arm and arm merrily walking down the street. He sighed to himself as he looked back at the stone coffin in front of him.

"Planetary migrations had failed leaving two or three bodies stacked in a grave. Vast graveyards were built in the skies with great silver headstones that blocked-out the sun. And in the sweltering months of July, you can smell the stench from above and below!" He cried out as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun although it was night was still working. The heat it radiated burned through everyone. His shirt stuck to his skin as the sweat poured from him. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky. It was an odd thing to feel this heat at this time of night. It usually went down to about 80 degrees at this time . . . it had to be breaching 120 degrees by now.

"But it's all the same to me . . . We all sweat and save for impossible dreams . . . We all have bills to pay . . . and it's my job to steal and rob graves!" He called over all the noise. Helicopters and police cars were heard from far away. Probably someone else had been caught for robbing graves, but he wasn't one for stealing precious possessions such as jewelry. He was into a bigger 'market'.

"Now I steal not for rings from dead fingers, nor take from dead teeth silver or gold. But in the market of genetic coding, trust me that I will not be undersold. 'Cause it's all the same to me . . . We all sweat and save for impossible dreams . . . We all have bills to pay . . ." He continued as he dragged the body from the grave. It stunk just as badly as his house located far yonder in the crypt below the massive grave. It was a quiet place for him to hide . . . it wasn't his style to always be out in the open.

"And it's my job to steal and rob graves!" He cried one more time as ripped open the button down shirt of the man before him. He began pondering on where to cut this man. This wasn't the first time he was robbing organs. In fact it had been his job for years, ever since NOS was leaked and millions died. GeneCo had been created then, but they weren't any help to the actual cause of the deaths. They kept piling up, but there was a way to prolong the stage of contraction . . . a new pair of lungs would help sometimes. But if you failed to pay your supplier, your deal was up.

"Out from the night, from the mist steps a figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door!" [2] Graverobber chuckled to himself as he let the scalpel dig deeply into the man's rotted skin. He had to be only a few days dead, but decaying had accelerated after the NOS epidemic.

"Say that you once bought a heart, or aorta, but somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won't bother to write or to phone you. He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!" He yelled to himself as he let one hand wander over to the beating of his heart. He praised whomever that he had all his organs, but his fingerprints however had been sown on by the beautiful Genterns one afternoon. Fingerprints were even pricey.

"Now you can run. You can hide. You can try to . . . But he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, when no one's around who might rescue you." He continued as he plunged a hand deeper into the man's chest and ripped out his intestines. He had never studied anatomy in school, hell he hadn't even finished High School. Who did these days? But he knew what each organ felt like. It was an odd trait of his.

"Even I am not free from this horror, For many years ago, I too fell in debt! New fingerprints were needed to start my 'grave-business', and until this debt is cleared, I will live in fear of the repo man!" He roared to the world as he pulled out a kidney to add to his collection. He would be making quite a number tonight on black market kidneys.

"Daybreak in the graveyard. All is calm and quiet. I must make haste. Soon they'll wake. I must finish my work. Twelve kidneys was the order, and twelve I shall deliver!" [3] He said merrily to himself as he looked at the frozen kidneys in his freezing bag.

"With this order met I'll clear my debt. I must finish my work. Someone is approaching." He whispered to himself as he flattened himself against a crypt. He looked around the corner to see a black figure approaching the tell tale bowler hat and Italian doctor's mask sent shivers down Graverobber's spine.

"It's the repo man collecting! There is no time! I must hide! Where he won't think to look!" He thought out loud as he scanned the area. He suddenly looked up at the crypt, and sadistically smiled to himself. He rammed the door down, and propped it back up before turning around to face the coffin of Jessica Ada. [4]

"Excuse me sleeping lady, could you use a bunkie?" He chuckled to himself as he climbed into the coffin. It was well padded, very expensive from the looks of it. Red velvet lining, and a fresh womanly corpse lying next to Graverobber.

"This coffin is tight. It's alright. Here he won't think to look! We'll just lie here quiet till he safely passes, then I must leave. Do not grieve." His right hand came out to pet the dead woman's cheek. Oozing liquid came off of her cheek and onto Graverobber's hand. The bright blue liquid was soon wiped onto his pants to be long forgot. [5]

"I must go back to work." He told himself as he pressed himself against the coffin's lid. "Shhhh . . ." He swore he could hear the corpse telling him as he wiggled around in the casket.

"An hour's passed and he hasn't passed. He must know that I am hiding! He must know that I am near! This box is tight. The air is slight! If I don't rise for air soon, I will suffocate in here! But if I budge and repo sees me, then he will surely kill me, lest a bargain can be reached." His voice grew higher as he found a new alternative. He must bargain with the Repo Man, but of course who could only do this but him! He was the best merchant around these days, necromerchant to be precise.

"The air in here is thin. I have no choice but to take my chances with him!" He roared as he flung open the lid to the coffin, and boisteriously hopped out of it. The door had long since fallen down, and now Graverobber pranced around the crypt all too bravely.

"Repo man, it is me, the necro-merchant! I was just on my way to see you! Repo man, there's a debt that is owed you, and I was on my way to pay you off! So let's not act too rash my friend." He called out. The wind barely whispered, but he heard the sound of heavy steel toed boots.

"Killing me will not get you what you want. This old heart has been abused, it is worthless. It will not earn you a worthy prize. But I will pay you three times my due balance!" He continued with a shaky voice as the pavement creaked under the Repo Man's feet. A shadow at exactly six foot six stood at the doorway of the crypt. Graverobber gulped as his clammy hands gripped tighter to his bag.

"Spare me just this once! I will make it worth your while. Surely it must be a deal that you're after? Please tell me what it is now that you want! Repo man, we share a similar passion!" Graverobber told the Repo Man who only stared at him. He wondered what the man's face looked like under that sinister mask. The man cocked his head to the side before charging towards Graverobber.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Repo man! Repo man?!" Graverobber screamed as Repo Man's hands clasped around his neck, and smashed him against the cobblestone wall. The stone dug into Graverobber's back, but the pain of a scalpel nicking his upper chest felt worse than the pesky stones.

"Oh god you don't have to do this! Repo man, please! I can't die out here like this! Repo man! Don't take my hea-!" Graverobber's last plea was silenced by the sound of his ribs breaking and the slicing of Repo Man's scalpel aiming for his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] This song is called Anno Domini.
> 
> [2] This song is called The Genetic Repoman
> 
> [3] This song is called Daybreak in the Graveyard
> 
> [4] This is a homage to the comic book sequence in the 2008 film. One of the signed contracts is signed by Jessica Ada.
> 
> [5] This is a homage to the blue liquid that comes in a little glass vial; Zydrate.
> 
> So I had fun writing this trying to picture what the first stage play was like. I really like this idea too about Graverobber being in debt. I wish they would have footage of this stuff.
> 
> Author's Note : I do not own anything The Necromerchant's Debt related. I'd like to aim the praise to Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich for that one.
> 
> ~T


End file.
